Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communications systems, and, more particularly, to a third party device location estimation mechanism for wireless communication networks.
In wireless communication networks, the distance between a wireless area network (WLAN) client station and a WLAN access point (or other types of WLAN devices) can be estimated by measuring the round-trip time (RTT) between a message sent from the client station to the access point and an acknowledgement message (or other reply message) sent from the access point to the client station. In some cases, the location of the client station can be estimated using time different of arrival (TDOA) techniques that analyze communications of three or more network devices (e.g., access points) with known locations.